In an environment where multiple wireless devices share a certain frequency band to communicate with each other, a wireless device that receives data, i.e., a wireless receiving device, may receive not only a desired signal, which is a signal transmitted from a wireless transmission device in the system currently involved in the communication, but also a signal transmitted from a wireless transmission device of another system unrelated to the system currently involved in the communication. A signal transmitted from a wireless transmission device of another system acts as an interference signal for the wireless receiving device, and a wireless transmission device of another system thus acts as an interference source. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each disclose a technology that allows a wireless receiving device to identify a wireless transmission device that acts as an interference source, and to suppress an interference signal transmitted from a wireless transmission device that acts as an interference source to receive a desired signal.